GHOST
by YourFavoriteCONTRACTOR
Summary: Adopted from PhantomPhan67.Theres a new class at Casper High.Its all about the Ghosts.The trio thinks its a bit of a joke but someone signs them up anyway.How can Danny keep his secret with two ghost hunters showing the differance between living and dead?
1. Chapter 1

**Danny and Sam were secretly dating for two weeks before the beginning of this story. No Season 3. I do not own Danny Phantom, nor will I ever.**

**This Story was adopted from PhantomPhan67.**

**Some things have changed, just more details, nothing really major.**

There are 14 spaces available for Casper High's newest class GHOST, sign up now!

1. Paulina Sanchez_  
>2. <span>Dash Baxter<span>_  
>3. <span>Kwan Yee<span>_  
>4. <span>Star Zoul_<span>  
>5. <span>Valerie Gray_<span>  
>6. <span>Lester Grotz_<span>  
>7. <span>Nathan Reardon<span>_  
>8. <span>Amanda Leafman<span>  
>9. <span>_<span>  
>10. <span>_<span>  
>11. <span>_<span>  
>12. _<br>13. _  
>14. <span>_<span>

"Hey guys, want to sign up for GHOST?" Danny Fenton joked to his friends looking back on this a slight smile on his face.

"Ha ha, very funny Danny." Sam said sarcastically rolling her eyes at her friend's antics.

"Yeah right, isn't fighting ghosts enough without taking a class on them?" Tucker added looking up from his PDA and raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Danny shrugged then grabbed the strap on his backpack looking around.

"C'mon guys, let's go to homeroom." Sam suggested leaving, Danny and Tucker followed with a shrug.

**(Line break!)**

*During Homeroom*

"_Tomorrow during third hour will Paulina Sanchez, Dash Baxter, Kwan Yee, Star Zoul, Valerie Gray, Lester Grotz, Nathan Reardon, Amanda Leafman, Tucker Foley, Samantha Manson, Daniel Fenton, and Jasmine Fenton report to room DA117 for the first day of GHOST." _The principal announced over the PA system.

"Did you guys sign us up as some kind of joke?" Jazz asked the trio. They were all exchanging glances and looking at each other confused.

"No, we already agreed not to take it." Danny answered a confused expression on his face.

"Well, then who signed us up?" Jazz wondered looking at the trio all of which wore blank expressions.

"I don't know, I guess we'll find out tomorrow." Sam answered grabbing the strap of her backpack as they headed to the Nasty Burger after school.

*The Next Day in GHOST*

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Fenton and this is Mr. Fenton. Welcome to" Mrs. Fenton began with a cherry smile.

"GHOST" Mr. Fenton shouted and him and his wife struck a pose.

"Well, that explains the name." Danny whispered to Jazz, Sam, and Tucker. The three chuckled in response.

"Mom, dad, why are we here? We already know everything about ghosts." Jazz asked shrugging her arms then folding them neatly across her chest.

"Yes, but you don't know how to fight them." Maddie answered as if it were common knowledge.

"I beg to differ." Danny mumbled sinking into his chair in humiliation.

"For the first assignment, you have a project due in exactly one month. You have 2 days a week to work on it. If you can bring in something belonging to the ghost you can get extra credit. You are each going to choose a ghost to research; we are going down the line starting in the back with Sam continuing to Danny, then Tucker, then Jazz and so on and so forth. Sam?" Maddie asked.

"Danny Phantom." She said smiling at Danny who smiled back suppressing a blush.

"Are you sure? He is an evil, putrid ghost." Jack asked, Maddie had her eyebrows raised at the response.

"Yes, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, I'm sure." Sam said with an exasperated sigh. The older Fentons shrugged.

"Okay, you next Danny boy." Jack said turning to his son. Danny looked from his parents to Sam and Tucker then his eyebrow crinkled as he thought. Suddenly an idea popped into his head.

"Dani Phantom." He smiled. Jack frowned. Maddie shook her head.

"Son, I know you don't listen, but Sam has already chosen him." Maddie said as if scolding a child. Danny shook his head.

"No, not Danny Phantom, Dani Phantom, his cousin. Spelled with an 'i' at the end not a 'y', there's also only one 'n'." Danny explained. His parents looked at him funny, "What?" Danny asked.

"I've never heard of her, is she real?" Maddie asked confused. Danny nodded.

"Yes, she's real. I've seen her and Danny talking." True he had been the one talking to Dani but his mother didn't need to know that did she?

"Alright. You next Tucker." Maddie said turning to the darker skinned boy.

"Skulker, the Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter." Tucker announced dramatically, Danny and Sam face palmed Jazz rolled her eyes and dug out a book.

"Yes, there's a real ghost. You next, Jazzy pants." Jack turned to his oldest who was hiding behind the huge psychology book in her hands.

"Um… Help me here." She said more to Danny, Sam, and Tucker than her parents. Danny smirked a little for once knowing more about something than his older sister.

"How about you choose Wulf?" Danny suggested with a smile. Jazz nodded.

"Who's Wulf?" Maddie asked not knowing her ghosts as well as Danny and the 'ghost getters'.

"He's one of Danny Phantom's allies along with Dani and Clockwork." Danny explained with a wave of his hand as if they should know this already.

"Who's Clockwork?" Jack asked getting more confused. Danny rubbed the back of his neck.

"He's the master of all time; he keeps hold of Danny Phantom's ultimate enemy, Dan." Danny said then mentally face palmed for saying so much.

"Who's Dan?" Maddie asked. Danny wanted to scream MY ALTERNATE FUTURE SELF HAPPY! But he refrained settling for something more blasé instead.

"You don't want to know. May I go to the nurse?" Danny bit his lip, he was feeling sick, but it had nothing to do with a flu of sorts.

"May we take him?" Sam and Tucker asked in unison causing the class to look at the trio funny.

"Of course you may. Is everything alright?" Maddie asked pressing her hand to Danny's forehead.

"Yeah, we'll be back soon." Sam responded pushing Danny and Tucker out the door smiling reassuringly, Tucker and Danny a bit freaked out about getting pushed around… again.

"I guess I'll do my project on Wulf." Jazz said thinking. She figured she could just ask Danny all about him.

*In The Hall With Danny, Sam, and Tucker*

"Danny, what's wrong? Is there a ghost?" Sam asked him with anxiety in her voice looking around for a ghost.

"No, I just needed to get out before I got more questions." Danny sighed heavily. This was not working out for him.

"Don't worry Danny. If there are anymore questions about him, I'll help you." Sam said giving him a hug Danny returned the hug smiling greatfully.

"I'm here for you too dude." Tucker assured high-fiving Danny, Danny smiled.

"Thanks guys. I don't know what I'd do without you… actually I kinda do know… and I really am not looking forward to it." Danny grimanced.

Then the 3 went back into the classroom in time to see Mr. and Mrs. Fenton asking the last student, Paulina, which ghost she was going to research, Paulina looked flustered and kinda embarrassed.

"Um, Sam chose Inviso-bill and I don't know many other ghosts." Paulina admitted, Sam laughed at the prep. Paulina gave her a death glare which Sam returned tenfold.

"His name is Danny Phantom, why don't you choose the Box Ghost?" Danny said with a sigh, why couldn't they get his name right?

"Kwan chose him." Paulina pouted angrily.

"The Lunch Lady?" Tucker Volunteered, Sam groaned at the memory of all that meat.

"Star chose her." Paulina said becoming increasingly whiny.

"Box Lunch?" Danny asked in an automatic response after listing her parents.

"Who's that?" At least ten differnet people asked, Danny rolled his eyes.

"To quote her 'I am Box Lunch, daughter of the Box Ghost and the Lunch Lady!'" Danny waved his arms in the air quoting her quite well.

"I've never heard of her." Maddie said thinking back.

Facepalm!

"Oh… right." Danny said then stage whispered to Sam and Tucker, "Great job reminding me that she hasn't even been born yet guys."

"Hey, we couldn't stop you when you just go blurting out things like that." Sam said folding her arms pissed a being blamed.

"Sorry dude, I think we're the only ones who know about her so…" Tucker shrugged, "At least were off the topic of… ooopmf." Tucker took an elbow to the stomach.

"True… but a little warning next time if you would." Danny said.

"Sure." Sam said agreeably Tucker still holding his stomach.

"Okay Paulina. How about Plasmius?" Danny asked.

"No." Paulina pouted some more.

"Walker?" Sam suggested.

"No!" Paulina said disgusted the Goth spoke to her.

"Desiree, Penelope Spectra, Bertrand, Youngblood, Bones, Johnny 13," turns around "sorry Jazz," turns back "Kitty, Shadow, Cujo, Sydney Poindexter, Princess Dora, Prince Aargon," turns around "sorry Sam," turns back "Frostbite, Fright Knight, Pariah Dark, Freakshow?" Danny finished in a huff, "And so much more." Danny said getting frustrated by Paulina.

"Danny?" Sam said tapping Danny on the shoulder.

"Yeah Sam?" Danny asked looking at her.

"Freakshow's not a ghost." Sam reminded.

"He was for a half hour." Danny shrugged.

"That no one will remember." Sam pointed out.

"Thanks Sam." Danny turned back to Paulina, "Lydia, Pandora, an ectopus, Plasmius' vultures, one of Plasmius' other mutant animals, Undergrowth, Nocturne, Ghost Writer, Amorpho, Klemper, i… uh… Skulktech?" Danny thought the last one eyebrows coming together.

"Not for another few years, Danny." Tucker reminded looking at the red mark on his stomach.

"Right, I got a little ahead of myself. Walker's Goons, Sleepwalkers, my dad in an alternate future." Danny shrugged impassively.

"What?" The class yelled, Danny face palmed again, why was he giving so much away?

"I'll explain later… What about Ember?" Danny asked dodging the question.

"Ember's a ghost?" Paulina asked confused and suddenly intrigued.

"Yeah, that's why Sam and I weren't affected by her music very much. Sam was wearing the Fenton Phones that filter out ghost noise." Danny shrugged.

"I'll do my project on her." Paulina said happily.

"40th time's the charm." Tucker said in his usual manner.

"Daniel James Fenton, explain now." The Fenton parents looked down at their son. Danny was torn between cowering and denying whatever it was he was being accused of.

"Explain what?" Danny said faking confusion.

"Explain those ghosts." Maddie said holding her hand out like that was obvious. Danny winced trying to think of a way to stall.

"How about instead of a project on Dani, she comes in, but my project is on all ghosts?" at least that would give him time to make up a cover story.

"Works for me." Jack smiled. Danny nodded, now he just had to get a cover story for all of them.

**(I DON'T HAVE A CLEVER QUIP!)**

*Day of Project Presentation*

"Mom, dad, can I go into the hall and get Danny and Dani?" Danny asked getting jittery.

"Sure, but hurry." His mom answered Danny left.

*In The Hall* (Danny for Fenton, Phantom for Phantom)

Once in the hall Danny changed to Phantom concentrating till another Danny formed.

"YES!" Both Danny's said high fiving each other. The real Danny turned back.

"Now if only we figured out how to do that months ago." Danny smiled. Phantom nodded leaning against the lockers. Danny had to concentrated on working both the clone and his own body, no wonder why Plasmius' clones all ways seemed to talk and finished each other's sentences.

The two Danny's jumped at a wisp of blue came out of their mouths. A small girl with white hair and green eyes smiled folding her arms coming out of the ground.

"I'm usually one to stay out of the spot light, but for my favorite cousin I'll make an acceptation." Dani smiled.

"Thanks for coming Dani." Danny said hugging Dani, Phantom hugged the girl to.

"Quick story check." Phantom said after the greetings were over.

"I'm Phantom's cousin; I try to keep a low profile." Dani replied confidently, Danny and Phantom nodded.

"You live in the ghost zone and you don't know me." Danny added, "Wow, how am I going to explain how I got both Phantom and his cousin to come here?" Danny asked, "I really didn't think this through."

"Relax." Dani said, "Just tell them you knew Phantom when he was alive." Dani shrugged, "That is if they even ask."

"Sound great." Danny and Phantom smiled sounding like an echo, then they both frowned at each other.

"Okay guys, let's go." Danny ushered them through the door to the class room.

*One Danny Phantom Presentation Later*

Cheering and applause came from almost everyone in the room.

"Thanks." Sam mouthed to Danny, Danny smiled.

"You owe me." Danny mouthed back. Sam held her hand out and when, "Pssht." Danny rolled his eyes Sam stuck out her tongue. Danny attack Sam and gave her a quick Peck on the cheek, the Phantom duplicate looked dazed for a while till Danny focused back on it.

"You all know Danny Phantom, this is Dani, his cousin, she is just like him pretty much." Sam explained.

"I'm way cuter." Dani smiled.

"YOU ARE NOT!" Both Danny's said clenching their fists. Danny fell silent focusing more on the duplicate.

"I must say Dani is pretty cute." Sam smiled. Both Phantom and Danny rolled their eyes.

"That's because she has my genes." Phantom said.

"Those are your jeans… they look way to girly for you." Paulina said saying this first thing that came to mind. Both Danny's blushed.

"Genes as in genetics air head!" Sam said, Pauling blushed at being embarrassed in front of the ghost boy. She swore a silent oath to make the Goth pay.

"So, Now that you've met everyone lets get onto the ones you don't know." Danny said. Phantom walked back and sat I Danny's seat, to better focus on his presentation Danny let the duplicate rest, Phantom's head hit the table his arms as a cushion, everyone looked at him funny before Danny called their attention to the board.

Clockwork- Master of all time, Phantom's mentor and guardian. Keeper of Dan's Thermos.

Plasmius- Phantom's nemesis who wants Phantom to become his apprentice, and marry his mom, a seriously crazed up fruitloop who just needs a cat.

Wulf- One of Phantom's few allies, speaks Esperanto, very little English, can rip portals through worlds and dimensions. Also hates Walker.

Skulker- Wants Phantom's pelt at the foot of his bed or above the fireplace, he picks a different location every time it's a good thing he's not an interior designer.

Technus- Technology ghost, master of long winded speeches, can never seem to shut up about himself, and annoys the crap out of Phantom.

Skulktech- configuration of Skulker and Technus from the future, more of a Yikes then an ew.

Ember- Ghost of music, got power when people said her name, calls Phantom dipstick… a lot. Needs to get a tan with that ashy complexion of hers.

Box Ghost- What his name implies, gets out of the Ghost Zone daily, annoys the crap out of Phantom.

Lunch Lady- Dead lunch lady, came out when Sam changed the menu, must be bipolar or something.

Box Lunch- Daughter of Box Ghost and Lunch Lady. This one is an EWWW!

Walker- Ghost Zone warden, locked me up once, has an obsession with the rules. Also I hear he has a drinking problem.

Desiree- Wishing ghost, gave tucker ghost powers, she twists wishes a lot. Gets more powerful with every wish she grants.

Penelope Spectra- school councilor from a while ago, sucked out everyone except Jazz's happiness, she was also the cause of the weird ghost bugs, not a very good therapist, I wouldn't recommend her.

Bertrand- Penelope's assistant, his human guise looks like a short midget with a moustache, but he is also a shape shifter, his true form looks like a green blob.

Johnny 13- Jazz's ex-boyfriend, used her to get his girlfriend out of the Ghost Zone, has a bad luck shadow. Also like checking out human girls.

Kitty- Johnny's girlfriend, get jealous easily. And can be very aggressive.

Shadow- Johnny's bad luck shadow, aka the dork of darkness.

Prince Aargon- tried to get what no other ghost had, a human bride, who was almost Sam, he has an amulet that transforms him into a dragon.

Princess Dora- Aargon's sister, helped save Sam, also has an amulet, one of Phantom's allies.

Youngblood- kidnapped Jazz and the parents, using Jazz music, only seen by kids, made my parents think I was crazy.

Bones- Youngblood's shape shifting sidekick, usually skeletal animals.

Sydney Poindexter- Ghost that **used to **haunt locker 724, hates bullies, took over my body once, that was unpleasant.

Cujo- Ghost dog that apparently ruined Valerie's life for a squeaky toy he wanted.

Frostbite- leader of the Far Frozen, taught Phantom his ice power, if he hadn't we'd all be controlled by Sam and Undergrowth.

Ra – mummy ghost, no other comment for you there. Sorry Tuck.

Pariah Dark- Ghost King, if it weren't for Phantom we'd all be killed by him, or made into slaves… or other horrible things, he's kinda locked up right now, let's hope he stays that way.

Fright Knight- Ghost King's right hand ghost, Spirit of Halloween, has a blade called the soul shredder that transports you to a place where you live out your worst fears.

Pandora- owner of the box that the Box Ghost used to unleash terror on the town, one of Phantom's allies, actually a nice girl once you get to know her

Undergrowth- The weird plant ghost that tried to take over the world when Phantom got his ice powers, also had Sam as his caretaker, now that was weird, though it wasn't a bad look.

Nocturne- Ghost of sleep, feeds on people's dreams, the good ones. Not a morning person. Puts people to sleep… might be good friends with my history teacher.

Vortex - storm powers, connect Phantom's emotions to the weather. It was kinda funny at time actually.

Ghost Writer- Caused Christmas a few years ago to become a huge poem, that was annoying. But easy enough to get rid of, just grab an orange.

Amorpho- Ghost that can take anyone's appearance, he took mine at one point.

Lydia- Freakshow's assistant, tattoos that come of and attack people, very loyal to Freakshow for some reason.

Plasmius' vultures- ghost vultures that talk not too big of a threat.

Plasmius' other mutant animals- ghosts that my mom and I encountered at a DALV thing a few years ago, not very friendly.

Sleep Walkers- Nocturne's minions, can put people to sleep.

Walker's goons- Ghost Zone police, kinda annoying too.

My dad- It was an alternate timeline, he had ghost powers.

Kemplar- Super annoying, ice powers, will stop at nothing to get a friend.

Ectopus- Octopus ghost, not very threatening.

Any questions?" Danny asked hoping the answer would be no. Dash raised his hand. "Yes Dash?" Danny raised an eyebrow annoyed.

"Who's Dan?"

"Oh… he's… um…" Danny looked to Dani for help. Dani shrugged, Phantom stood up to help out.

"He's my ultimate enemy." Both Danny's answered, Danny covered his mouth focusing instead on the duplicate.

"He's me from an alternate future where I turned evil."

"I knew you were evil!" Maddie exclaimed.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence mom." Danny and Phantom breathed.

"You don't understand." Danny broke it.

"My family was killed." Phantom said angrily, heat was rushing to both Danny's faces.

"It wasn't like I wanted to be evil." Danny glared.

"I just happened." Phantom said.

"If you want you can blame Vlad Plasmius." Danny's eyes flashed quickly no one could be sure if they say that right.

"But that's probably not fair." Phantom folded his arms. Danny sighed.

"It only happened because in that alternate time line I cheated on a test." Danny said.

"But when you think about it if it weren't for Clockworks meddling that wouldn't have happened, the nasty burger wouldn't have exploded sending me through Lancer's briefcase with the answers." Phantom said.

"True but, if it weren't for Clockwork I wouldn't have a family right now either." Danny thinking. The whole class watched this exchange baffled.

"True." Phantom said.

"Ok, enough walking down memory lane cuz." Dani said. The two Danny's looked up.

"Sorry." The blushed at the same time. Maddie was getting suspicious. At the same time all three Danny(i)s gasped, a trail of blue condensation coming out of their mouths.

"Oh crud." They all replied.

**There are now three options for who it is, choose one.**

**The Box Ghost- No secrets revealed**

**Vlad- Vlad's secret revealed, maybe Danny's**

**Dan- Danny's secret revealed**


	2. Chapter 2

Ghost 2

Yo! Be back, don't own anything… onward!

Vote counter.

Dan: 7

Vlad: 9

Boxy: 6

Vlad it is!

Phantom directed the classes outside including his parents. Danny mentioned fudge stealing ghosts in the cafeteria and Maddie had followed her husband trying to remind him of the ghost at hand. Most everyone had run screaming except Sam and Tucker who ducked under their desks.

Danny reabsorbed the duplicate into his body as Dani charged up an ectoblast. Vlad floated there in all his (not) glory. Danny rolled his eyes glaring at the man before him.

"Did you really come all this way just to interrupt my class?" Danny asked exasperated with the man. Vlad laughed manically. Danny rolled his eyes.

"I have come to claim what is rightfully mine!" Vlad said as if this should be common knowledge. Dani shot at Vlad but Vlad just turned intangible.

"How the hell do you have a right to _my_ DNA?" Danny asked taking a fighting stance and transforming into Phantom.

"I created her, I gave her life, she is my daughter!" Vlad growled. Danny shot at Vlad.

"Dude, you are a horrible father… oh! I have an idea, you should father a flower sack, maybe that would teach you something about responsibility and what not!" Danny said with his usual snarky mask in place. Vlad laughed absorbing the energy from Danny's ecto blast and shooting it back out at him tenfold. Danny dodged dive rolling to the side. Dani took advantage of Vlad's distraction and jumped onto his back pulling on his pointy ears. Vlad flung her off, she ran into Danny. Danny glared at Vlad as he jumped up and delivered a flying kick to Vlad but ended up passing right through him. Danny growled in frustration and the man's maneuvers and proceeded to blast him over and over again, Dani blasting from the back. They managed to discombobulate Vlad who slammed into a wall.

Danny then froze the shocked Vlad then Dani shattered the ice delivering a punch to Vlad's face. Vlad reoriented himself and took the high ground blasting at the younger halfas from the air.

"You know Daniel once I have your mother at my side, and you father ten feet under I might as well finish my plans and dissect Danielle's ectoplasmic remains." Vlad taunted. Danny grew more enraged and became somewhat sloppy making room for error.

"Tsk, tsk, and to think the entire city is depending on you when I could wipe you out with one finger." Vlad smirked. He shot at Danny again. Danny growled ferally.

"Trouble is you aren't even worth my time, even your friends cower before you. You are superior to them, they will eventually hate you for it." Vlad smiled fangs glinting in the light, "You are just a freak in their eyes, and the eyes of everyone who knows you." At that Danny lost it. It struck a chord with him, his eyes flashed a deep, beautiful crimson. Red filled his vision as he flew at Vlad intending to hurt him with everything he had.

He knocked into the older halfa knocking him through the wall. People jumped as they saw what was happening and took out their phones. Danny started laying into Plasmius, hands glowing with raw white ecto energy Danny punched Vlad over and over again in quick precise hits. Once the man was on the ground Danny kicked him forcing him onto his back. Danny then straddled his opponent's chest and began beating his face in. A slew of blood shot across the grass and Vlad groaned. Danny hands still glowing with energy clasped his hands around the older man's neck. He began squeezing, all his hat aimed at this one man.

Vlad gasped for air surprised at the boy's ferocity, no normal human would have survived that. Vlad smiled, there was hope for the boy yet.

As a gruesome smiled marred Vlad's features, Danny's eyes narrowed his hands squeezing harder and harder till a look of fear began to leak into Vlad's expression. Danny's eyes narrowed further he wanted to make Vlad scared, make him pay. His thoughts dark, Danny watched with disgust as the ring of black light engulfed the two of him leaving Danny Phantom on top of Vlad Masters squeezing the life out of him.

"Danny!" Sam and Tucker pulled Danny back from the man. Vlad coughing, a little bit of blood coming up as he rolled onto his hands and knees, unable to support himself Vlad fell back onto his side and gasped for air.

"Don't you _ever_, ever threaten my family again." Danny glared kicking toward the downed mayor as Sam and Tucker pulled at Danny attempting to pull him away. Danny glared at the man once more then shook of his friends and took to the air. Dani silently watched as her cousin flew away.

Once free of everyone Danny let all his anger out attacking a stone boulder outside city limits. Punching harder and harder with each throw of his fists Danny let out his frustration. When he stepped back he surveyed the no oddly shaped green splattered boulder. Danny let out a stream of curses and took in his hands. His knuckles were a bloody mess, the gloved tattered and ripped, scuffed and shredded. The flesh beneath the fabric was mutilated and oozing a steady stream of ectoplasm. The wounds were healing though at a good pace. With one last burst of anger Danny shot at the boulder with an ectoplasm ray and kept shooting till the energy went white and the boulder was left in a smoking ruin. Then Danny sat down and cried.

Gripping his head and shaking with anger and self-loathing Danny let tears of bitterness stream down his cheeks. He hated crying, it just sometimes happened, nothing he could really do about it. Danny spent the next twenty minutes like that, angrily sobbing his head in his hands.

(BEWARE MY LINE BREAK!)

No one would go near Vlad, not even to help him up. Slowly the crowd dispersed and Vlad was forced to get up on his own and try to maintain what dignity he had left and walk home. Once in his house he knew it was only a matter of time before the GIW got to him. He had to work fast.

(Another line break)

Danny entered his house in a slightly better mood. His sister gave him a sympathetic look.

"Young man where have you been?" Maddie asked, Danny hid his hands behind his back, his knuckles still split and bruised.

"I was… uh hiding from the ghost." Danny said nervously. Jazz popped up.

"See I told you he was alright." Jazz smiled. Maddie's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"I thought you said he was at the library." Maddie said wondering what her two children were keeping from her.

"I was, hiding from the ghost." Danny finished, then he sighed holding his palms out, "Look mom I'm really tired, running from ghosts, and so on, I think I'm just gonna go to bed." Danny then buried his hands in his jeans pocket wincing as the bruised flesh scraped against his pants.

"Ok… ok." Maddie said warily, "But you better be in class tomorrow." Maddie said watching as Danny bolted up the stairs into his room. Jazz turned to her mom knowing the wrath to come. To her surprise Maddie just sat down and patted her husband on the back. Jack Fenton was in a state of shock that his best friend and old college buddy had been a ghost. Maddie always knew Vlad was a vile creep, but this took the cake.

Danny sighed slouching on the bed. He glanced over a the clock, 6:30. Great. Too early to go to bed but too late to do much else. With a groan he laid all the way down looking at patterns in his ceiling. He had a biology lab report to turn in, and an essay for Mr. Lancer. Also his engineering elective had given him homework to research on the aerodynamics of a plane's wings… something about foil maybe… Danny's eyes glazed over as his brain processed all the homework he had piled up.

Now was not the time to do it. Danny just wanted to never move again. Vlad had pissed him off. And Danny was sick of it. Sick of everything, being half ghost, protecting ungratefully people, the threats made against his family, and most of all what Vlad had said. Whether he admitted it or not those words bothered him. Did Sam and Tucker really see him as a freak? Did they see him as any different for being half ghost? Was he less human for it? Or just human with perks?

Sighing and going to his door he paused as he heard voices outside.

"I know Jack… he is a vile… thing… not even human." Maddie was saying, Danny froze, "such a creature could never have been our friend. I think the Vlad we knew has been replaced by that thing. I'll begin work on it tomorrow, but one thing is for sure, a creature like that doesn't deserve to survive." Maddie said. Danny cracked the door open to listen in more.

"I know Mads… but he was Vladdie… I… we were friends." Jack couldn't seem to wrap his head around this fact yet.

"He is a vile ghost Jack, he isn't even supposed to exist. Whatever happened to Vlad he isn't Vlad anymore, not the man you knew, not the man I knew, he's just a ghost." Maddie said. Danny slumped. Just a ghost. Was Vlad really so different from Danny. Danny thought back to the circumstances in which his parents had accepted him. Of course they hadn't known about Vlad then. What if this changed everything? The way they looked at half ghosts, the way they'd look at Danny? Danny stood there in shock for a minute.

"Danny?" Maddie asked. Danny jumped and pulled instinctively away, Maddie looked at him confused, "are you alright sweetie?" Maddie asked, Danny looked at the ground.

"If… if you found another half ghost… what would you do?" Danny asked. Maddie paused.

"Half ghost? Are you crazy?" Maddie started to laugh, "You say this because of Vlad right?" Maddie laughed, "I'm sure there's no such thing, Vlad was taken over by that awful Wisconsin Ghost, he's probably using Vlad as a Human suit, Vlad might not even be in there anymore." Maddie said, Danny grew fearful.

"Not to worry, it's probably only a very rare case that will never repeat itself. " Maddie patted Danny on the head, "Would you go be a dear and wash up some potatoes."

"Yeah…" Danny said then walked off in a zombie like state. Maddie frowned suspiciously. She guessed the Vlad thing had shaken him up more than he let on. She got Jack into bed and paused at Danny's room, she slowly opened the door, messy piles of clothes everywhere, his space rockets. She noticed something shiny sticking out under the bed. Curious Maddie went over to inspect. She dug under the bed pulling out a shiny silver Fenton Thermos. Frowning Maddie turned it over in her hands, what was this doing in Danny's room. She looked over at the computer which was still on, the screen saver of a ghost running across the screen chased my Scooby-doo and the gang in an endless loop. Maddie hesitated then moved the mouse. A chat popped up.

Gothgirl-lovesblack: Danny are you ok?

TooFineFoley: Dude!

Gothgirl-lovesblack: Hey Tuck.

TooFineFoley:Hey Sam… you think Danny is ok?

Gothgirl-lovesblack:IDK, he's logged in, but he hasn't answered so…

Gothgirl-lovesblack: I'm not really sure.

TooFineFoley: Yeah, did you see him laying into V-man like that, that dude needs to take some chill pills.

Gothgirl-lovesblack: totally, but I do hope he knows we are never going to think that about him.

TooFineFoley: yeah, no matter what.

Gothgirl-lovesblack: Ok, I got to go… 'rents want to do some bonding… ugh, at least I got to pick the movie.

TooFineFoley: Horrify them! Bye Sam.

Gothgirl-lovesblack: Bye.

TooFineFoley: Hello?

TooFineFoley: Is there anybody out there?

TooFineFoley: Come on man, you there?

TooFineFoley: YEAH TOAST!

TooFineFoley: Because you hate toast.

TooFineFoley: Hello?

TooFineFoley: Hey we should get you to drink four six packs of soda again.

TooFineFoley: Or we could get some Nos, Red Bull, and Monster!

TooFineFoley: Let's see if you could reach the speed of light, you _did_ surpass the speed of sound.

TooFineFoley: Didn't you end up in Japan, and then you got mobbed by fan girls?

TooFineFoley: You there dude?

TooFineFoley: DUUDEEEE!

TooFineFoley: Yo!

Maddie hesitated then clicked out of the browser and exited her son's room. She glanced back into the room at the thermos she left by the computer.

All done!

THANK YOU ONE AND ALL.

ROCK OUT.

FLY ON

FAIRFARREN

AND ETC.

BE WELL.

AND MOST OF ALL

REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

GHOST 3

Danny sluggishly arrived in class the next day his parents up at the front happy to be working a few samples of ectoplasm and one of blood. Danny blinked. Even after the earthshattering news of the "rare possession" case of Vlad Masters by the Wisconsin ghost, and Vlad leaving abruptly all of the money in his bank accounts withdrawn before word could travel too fast, the school still went on as normal. Danny wondered if they'd accept him like he was if they knew, or would he be forced into hiding like Vlad had. Danny rubbed his eyes sleepily and tried to concentrate on his parents.

"What is one way to tell a ghost and a human apart?" Jack asked. A few people raised their hands, after getting a stern look from his mom Danny raised his too and Jack beamed.

"Yes Danny boy!" Jack said. Danny put down his hand.

"They are dead." Danny said, his mom gave him a scowl but Jack nodded.

"Yes, they are, any others?" Jack asked. A few other people raised their hands again.

"They glow?" Someone asked.

"Any others?" Jack asked.

"They have bad skin!" Paulina yelled out. A few people laughed.

"Ok, they can fly!"

"They are scared of the sun."

"No square head that's vampires."

"Oh."

"They are scary!"

"They are cold!"

"Oh! They like to move your keys and stuff around so you can never find them when you need them!"

"They smell like feet!" Danny paused at this one and smelled himself. Ok he didn't smell like a basket of roses but feet was a little harsh.

"No the ghost boy smells good."

"They like to steal and take over my tech." Tucker joined in.

"They think Tucker is a great damsel in distress." Sam said rolling her eyes at Tucker.

"They can't stop talking about themselves and shouting out their evil plans." Danny added.

"They have weird skin colors."

"They go oooooooo at night!"

"They are scary!"

"You already said that!"

"So they are."

"They are evil."

"They-"

"Alright I think that's quite enough." Maddie said calling the class to attention, "A lot of you have given some pretty good ideas. Most of the biggest ones are they are cold, they glow, and they have special powers. Ghosts, also have more stamina than humans for the most part. The stronger the ghost the more stamina. Ghosts also feed of the living, so if a ghost was near you, you might feel unexplainably tired." Maddie said, "We are going to do some testing with ectoplasm today." Maddie said.

Jack came for the with a small beaker of ectoplasm.

"Ectoplasm is what makes up a ghost, it is through ecto-energy that the ghost continues to exist. Now ecto-energy can run at different frequencies and intensities depending on the ghost. A ghost can usually control and alter these energies and frequencies and manifest them into a beam of energy we call a ghost ray." Maddie said. "The ecto-energy is supplied by a ghost's core similar to a human's heart you could say. The core is the source of all their power. Most of the ghost's powers is just done by manipulating the ectoplasm in the ghost's body. Since a ghost can created different attacks and defense from the same energy that creates them it is a wonder how this energy can hurt another ghost. If a ghost adjusts the frequency of the energy they can then disrupt the rate at which the other ghost is monitoring their own thus causing a harmful effect on the afflicted ghost that some humans may confused with pain."

Danny grumbed at this remembering all the times he'd been hit with an ecto blast.

"Our own ghost weapons run on this theory, the frequency of the ray is out of synch with a ghost's own frequency and can disrupt their flow till we subdue them. Because a ghost is just ectoplasm with ecto energy holding it together if their energy was cut off they would melt. If they were in the ghost zone it is possible that the energy would break down the ectoplasm and scatter it among the energy already in the ghost zone, though a case has never been heard of since a ghost is usually stronger in the ghost zone." Maddie said. She passed the beaker of ectoplasm around.

"Ectoplasm is generally pretty cold and it evaporates at just over the common human temperature, 102.2 and all though that does seem pretty high some of our summer days are hotter than that. A ghost sucks all the energy from the air and the humans around him to sustain both their flow of energy when manifested in the human world and to keep them from evaporating into nothing." Maddie explained, "This defense mechanism is quite foolproof and we have yet to figure out a way to heat a ghost up so hot short of inflicting it with a virus, and since a ghost can't get sick, it would be rather ridiculous to do so." Maddie joked, Danny looked into the beaker the ectoplasm swirling around in it. Danny felt sick and he passed it back.

"Any questions so far?" Maddie asked. Dash raised his hand.

"Couldn't you just throw a ghost into a fire or something a burn him up?" Dash asked. Maddie nodded.

"We considered the possibility, the defense mechanism of drawing the energy around them to keep them cool works up to five hundred degrees, however we were unable to test any higher for fear of causing something to break, we were surprised we got up to five hundred without something going horribly wrong." Maddie said. Danny put his hand on his desk. Maddie pulled out a thermos and let out a small ghost grabbing the leash.

"I AM THE BMMMZXX GHHSST!" The rest of the rant was muffled as Maddie stuck a thermometer into BG's mouth. Maddie pulled it out and read the temperature.

"38.2 degrees." Maddie said. Everyone was engrossed. Maddie smiled then put the box ghost back into the thermos.

"I need a volunteer." Maddie said pulling out a clean thermometer. Paulina walked up to the front butt swinging like a pendulum the whole way. Maddie gave her the thermometer then pulled it out and read it like she did with the box ghost.

"98.5" Maddie read. A few others went up including Jazz all of which had in between 98.4 to 98.8. Danny started to space out and began doodling the box ghost onto his paper bored, then gave the box ghost a moustache.

"Danny dear." Maddie said. Danny jumped then looked at Maddie.

"Huh?" he asked. Maddie gave him the look.

"Come up here, we're taking your temperature." She said. Danny looked around frantically.

"Now Danny." Maddie said firmly causing a few people to snicker. Danny blushed then went up to Maddie and took the thermometer hoping it wouldn't show up. Maddie smiled at Danny then took the thermometer then frowned down at the result.

"This can't be right." Maddie frowned. Danny blushed deeper.

"What is it?" Kwan asked. Maddie shook her head.

"Something must be wrong, I'll try again." Maddie stuck the thermometer into Danny's mouth once more, it beeped and Maddie looked down at the result looking for something different then frowning when she didn't get it.

"68.4" Maddie read. She then dug through her bag and cleaned off a regular thermometer sticking it into Danny's mouth.

"My digital must be glitch." Maddie smiled. Danny tried to smile but ended up grimacing.

"68" Maddie read again. Danny blushed and shuffled his feet. The bell rang but nobody moved except Danny who dashed to his desk picking up his stuff before he and Sam and Tucker raced out of there.

That's a good enough place to end it.


	4. Chapter 4

"Calm down Danny, we've had to explain worse." Sam said. Danny groaned then looked up at Sam.

"Can we just not get into this right now, I just want to go through the rest of the day as a normal person with no ghost issues."

"Dude, that isn't gonna happen." Tucker said.

"And why not!" Danny asked defiantly. Tucker pointed over his shoulder.

"I'll give you two reasons."

"Danny, are you ok?" Maddie came running up to Danny who turned bright red and proceeded to try and escape. The encounter ended with Maddie taking Danny in a head lock and feeling his forehead and cheeks.

"Well you feel fine to me." She commented to herself. Danny pushed her away.

"Well I am NOT FINE!" He yelled, "Mom, you're embarrassing me and I'm this far from a nervous breakdown as it is." Danny said holding his fingers up measuring a centimeter between his thumb and forefinger, "I know you mean well, but mom… back off, at least at school. Please." Danny begged. Maddie crossed her arms.

"Daniel, I know we've raised you better than that!" Maddie scolded.

"Yeah Fentoad." Dash said catching Danny in the second headlock of the day. Danny gulped and Dash beamed up at Maddie, "Don't worry misses Fenton, I'll keep the do- I mean Danny in line." Dash promised. Maddie's eyes narrowed and she took Danny from Dash resting her hands on Danny's shoulders.

"Well isn't that sweet of you." Maddie said satirically which Dash didn't catch on to, "But I think I'm capable of taking care of my son by myself." Maddie said. Jack gave Dash a thumbs up.

"But don't think we don't appreciate your gesture." Jack beamed. Danny, Sam, Tucker and Maddie gave out a perfectly synchronized sigh and face palm.

"Mrs. Fenton, we kind of need to get to Chem now so if you don't mind, we're going to take Danny." Sam said grabbing Danny's wrist and pulling him away from his mother's grasp.

"Oh… Well… have fun you three, goodbye." Maddie waved. Danny blushed again.

"You know dude, we really need to talk to your parents about boundaries." Tucker commented. A large meaty hand clamped on Danny's shoulder as they turned the corner. Danny looked up at the blonde jock.

"Dash can we please not do this I'm not in the mood." Danny sighed, Dash curled his lips and got up in Danny's face.

"If you complain to your parents about me wailing on you and I get kicked out of Ghost then you're going to have bruises from months." Dash glared. Danny held his hands up in surrender.

"Ok, I get it, jeeze Dash if I said anything before now do you think they would have let you take the class in the first place. I didn't even want to be in it to begin with." Danny sighed. Dash blinked then glared again.

"Still, bruises for a month." Dash said then released Danny who fell against the floor on his butt. Danny stood up dusting himself off. Sam stood with a hand on her hip and sighed.

"Do you think he realizes he could get charged with assault if he leaves a mark like that?" Sam commented. Tucker handed Danny the book he'd dropped when Danny had been grabbed by Dash.

"Like bruises would stay on Danny long enough to get the evidence. His healing rate wouldn't really make things that easy to charge Dash with anything.." Tucker commented. Danny sighed.

"Let's just get to Chem, I don't need to be tardy again this time without a ghost as an excuse."

**(PAAASSSSTTTTTAAAAA!)**

Danny and Tucker were sitting on Danny's floor, both with a controller in hand and looks of intense concentration on their faces.

"We could just say Danny at a lot of ice cream before he had his temperature taken." Sam said.

"Yeah sounds good Sam." Danny commented his thumbs expertly working the buttons as his character dueled with Tuckers.

"Or we can just outright tell them you're half ghost." Sam said offhandedly.

"Great idea, keep thinking." Tucker commented. Sam rolled her eyes.

"So I am the only one thinking here?" Sam asked. Neither of the boys responded. Sam sighed heavily and closed her note book that had ideas littering the pages along with numerous random doodles.

Danny's ghost sense went off and he paused the game sighing.

"I am the Box Ghost!" Danny looked over at Tucker.

"Keep playing?" he asked. They both nodded at each other.

"Keep playing." The both responded heads swiveling back toward the screen thumbs vigorously working the buttons once more.

"Great… fine I'll handle this." Sam said grabbing the thermos off the bed and walking out into the hall way.

"GHOST!" Sam dodged a net as the Fenton parents went racing down the hallway after the Box Ghost. Sam sighed and stepped back into the room.

"Never mind your parents have it covered." Sam said sitting back down on the bed.

Danny grunted not looking up from the game. Sam sighed throwing herself backwards on the bed indignantly.

"Can we please just talk about today." She said while the sound of video game fights continued to be emitted from the TV. Sam glared in the general direction of the boys then stared up at the ceiling.

"You know ignoring it isn't going to make it go away; we learned that with the ghost portal accident remember." Sam chastised.

"Fine, we'll talk about it." Danny said, Sam perked up.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah, after I kick Tucker's butt." Danny smiled as his character slashed Tucker's in half. Danny did a victory punch then turned the TV off and put the controller away, Tucker following suit.

"How about we just not go to GHOST anymore?" Tucker suggested. Danny sighed.

"My parents are obsessive they'll make me, I don't know about you guys, but they'll make me." Danny said depressed.

"Which is not what we need, we need Danny out more than anyone else and with us out and him in, there's no one to cover for him." Sam said. Tucker nodded.

"The thing with Vlad does set things back a ways. I mean, now they'll be suspicious since they know about Vlad." Tucker said. Sam nodded.

"I can't believe that happened. And your parents…"

"Yeah thanks I know." Danny said, "I always knew they'd accept me if I came out but after the Vlad thing… well I can't be sure. It changes things, changes their perspective of me." Danny flopped backwards groaning, "well not of me as they see me now, of me if I were to tell them I'm half ghost." Danny sighed putting his hands to his forehead. "Why can't this be easy?" he asked no one.

"Nothing is ever easy for us… well except maybe catching the Box Ghost." Tucker said.

"What if we changed your parents' position on ghosts?" Sam asked. Danny raised one skeptical eyebrow at her.

"All I'm saying is maybe if you do a lot of heroic stuff they'll think twice about you if they do find out." Sam said.

"That's a good plan." Tucker said.

"Except, remember that time with Amorpho, if that's even his name or whatever, and I was doing all those good things, I was on a roll really, hadn't been framed for a while, hadn't been controlled by evil circus ringleaders, hadn't been-"

"Ok Danny we get it." Sam said.

"Well the point is that just made them even more suspicious of me." Danny said sitting up again, "Nothing I do seems to please them, I could even save them from something horrible and they'd think it was all just an elaborate plot of some sort." Danny sighed deeper.

"Danny, its ok. You're parents love you. No matter what. More than I can say for my parents."

"Hey Danny!" Jack said bursting into the room, "Wanna come down stairs and help us rip apart this ghost?" Jack asked. Danny looked frightened for a moment then sighed.

"Pass… I didn't have a good day today." Danny said.

"Oh right… your mom and I have been meaning to ask…"

"Jack! What are you doing! You're letting the ghost escape!" Maddie said grabbing the Box Ghost and holding him by the scruff of his neck, Box Ghost looking guilty.

"Sorry sweet cheeks, let's roll!" Jack said both parents vacating the hall and going down stairs. Danny sighed standing up and closing the door.

"I probably should go save him, covertly and stuff." Danny said changing into Danny Phantom.

"Probably, but are you going to?" Tucker asked. Danny nodded resigned.

"You know with Box Ghost ripped apart molecule by molecule, there would be a lot less ghost hunting on your hands." Tucker said. Danny shrugged.

"Yeah but well… you know." Danny said with a sigh, "I'll be right back." Danny floated up then turned invisible and dove through the floor. Sam looked at Tucker with exasperation.

"And this is why Danny got the ghost powers, not you." Sam said.

"Funny, I though Danny got the ghost powers because you convinced him to go into the ghost portal and it turned on while he was inside." Tucker snapped. This earned him a punch in the shoulder.

Meanwhile, Danny was floating above his parents and they dug through some boxes for weapons or equipment. Danny didn't much care. He opened up the container holding the Box Ghost and before Box Ghost could let out a beware Danny tossed him back through into the open Ghost Portal. Sighing Danny phased back through the floor and landing changing back surprised to find (ok not that surprised) Sam and Tucker argueing.

"Yeah well you're the one who let the gorilla out!" Tucker said.

"You're the one who let your PDA get destroyed, AFTER GETTING THE FIRST ONE STOLEN!" Sam yelled back.

"You're the one who got kidnapped by Aragon!"

"You're the one who thought having an evil mummy ghost as a pet would be fun!"

"You're the one who changed the menu!"

"You're the one who told the ghost I changed the menu!"

"Yeah because you did!"

"For your information that food is organic and low in calories!"

"Guys." Danny said.

"Meat is high in protein and helps you grow, which is probably why you don't fill out our figure like Paulina!"

"For your information beans have protein to, and Paulina doesn't even eat that much meat!"

"Yeah, but she eats it."

"Guys."

"So what! You lack the ability to monitor your eating habits and eat way too many red meats and carbs, which is probably why you have a hard time keeping up when we're running!"

"So, Danny has a hard time to!"

"Guys!"

"Danny, has super powers and can fly!"

"And now you're using his argument for not doing well on a fitness test when you previously mocked him before!?"

"Well, it is true… though Danny should probably eat more healthily. One day he's going to short out his powers and have to run."

"Well maybe Danny should eat more meat then his powers wouldn't short out!"

"Well maybe Danny should eat healthier in case his powers short out."

"GUYS!" Danny yelled both Sam and Tucker looking up, Danny put a hand to his forehead and exhaled heavily, "Seriously, when did this argument become about me?" He paused. Then he looked up.

"How about this, let's all go on patrol and we can forget the whole meat no meat and if I can run fast enough to save my life if I lose my powers somehow." Danny said. Sam and Tucker exchanged looks then sighed both looking defeated.

"Fine."

**(When you don't know what I am I am something, but when you know what I am I am nothing, what am I?)**

"Well, your breath smells like beef."

"Your breath smells like broccoli farts."

"Your stomach is too big."

"Your boobs are too small."

"You get bad grades."

"You're a teachers pet."

"You talk you loud."

"You talk more than me!"

"Your arguments are irrelevant."

"So are yours."

"Ok seriously, I will disconnect my Fenton Phones I'm warning you!" Danny broke in.

"He started it."

"She started it."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" from both ends. Danny sighed and they started bickering once more then took the Fenton Phones out of his ears turning them off and putting them in his pocket. He flew across the sky in a bad mood because his two best friends were arguing, wouldn't listen to him, and wouldn't make up.

Danny landed on the side of a building and proceeded to walk along the space between the windows down the block before kicking off into the sky once more. So far it was a clear night. Danny flew upward then toward the park landing in a tree and settling against the bark. He needed to think.

There was still the issue with his parents, which he was avoiding. The whole GHOST class was a nightmare, and Danny knew it. He wished that he could just drop out but his parents already told him he needed to know this stuff if he wanted to carry on the Fenton Legacy. And since Jazz was only interested in ghost hunting to save Danny… well the weight of carrying the Fenton Ghost Hunting Legacy fell to him.

With a sigh Danny became airborne again but his heart seemed to be six feet below and he flew lower than usual. Danny trying to wrestle the Fenton Phones back out of his pocket to see if Sam and Tucker were done with their arguing or had even noticed that Danny had been gone when a bright pink blast of energy caught him off guard and sent him flying into a nearby building.

Shaking his head to clear it Danny looked up, blurry eyes trying to focus on the blue skinned pointy haired ghost in front of him.

"You ruin my cover boy, I ruin yours. All's fair in love and war little badger." Sneered the malicious voice.

"Aw crud." Danny said before another blast headed his way filling his vision with pink.


End file.
